


[斯莉]情人节的巧克力攻击

by hokutoxhokuto



Series: 开往春天的小火车 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 情人节快到了，佩妮送了一大堆巧克力废料给莉莉
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: 开往春天的小火车 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963561
Kudos: 5
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	[斯莉]情人节的巧克力攻击

二月十三日，莉莉意外地收到了猫头鹰送来的包裹，是佩妮制作失败的一大堆巧克力废料，大约是怕妈妈发现这些失败的昂贵原材料，她打包了一下让猫头鹰送给了莉莉，彻底的毁尸灭迹。

自己的姐姐还真是“爱”自己啊，莉莉看着这一大堆闻起来喷香，看上去像屎，吃进去可能会进医疗翼的东西，发愁了。

放进坩埚里煮一下送给波特吧，这是莉莉的第一个念头——额，自从她跟斯内普在一起之后，整个人似乎变得有点不那么善良了。

“嗯？你是在制作大粪蛋吗？格兰芬多的趣味这么高雅？”斯内普从后面搂住莉莉的腰，探头过来看，真的挺像的。

扭头过去跟西弗亲了一小下，莉莉把这些“生化武器”的来由告诉了斯内普。

“佩妮永远会给我惊喜啊。”斯内普觉得因为有佩妮的存在，莉莉才会对自己偶尔的尖酸刻薄不以为意，因为佩妮的水平明显更高竿。

“所以要怎么办呢？丢进黑湖里吗？”

“不行，黑湖生物健康归斯莱特林管，我可不想明天看到浮起来的巨章鱼尸体。”很多人不知道黑湖里的生物是斯莱特林学院养的，一年级生不管刮风下雨都要划着船去喂食还要监测水质，所以斯内普不想湖里的任何一种生物吃到这种东西。

“那怎么办呢？”莉莉托着下巴哀怨地看着这一堆东西，扔也不能扔，吃了会出人命，到底要怎么办呢？

斯内普把莉莉整个抱在怀里，他现在长得相当高了，下巴可以搁在莉莉的头顶上，她的头发很香，但她身上有另一种香味，一种奶糖一样的味道，从小就有，那是一种任何香水都复制不出来的味道，让人很想舔一口。

“莉莉，你知道巧克力浴吗？”斯内普把脸埋进莉莉颈窝，深深吸了一口气，奶糖加上巧克力，感觉很不错的样子。

“啊？什么浴？”莉莉没听明白。

“巧克力浴，把巧克力擦在身上，会让皮肤更细嫩，促进新陈代谢，而且味道很好。”

“哦，这倒是个好办法，但我觉得用巧克力洗澡也太奢侈了，宿舍女生看到了会说闲话的。”

“那倒不用担心。级长大人，我记得你们有个专用的盥洗室。”

级长专用盥洗室位于霍格沃兹六层糊涂波里斯雕像左边的第四个门，里面的浴池大得可以游泳，甚至还有个恶趣味的跳水板，一百多个豪华的会吐泡泡的水龙头金光闪闪。

莉莉用口令打开了门，跟斯内普两个人走了进去，插上门之后她才觉得有点不对劲，“西弗，你难道要站在这里看我洗澡吗？”

“当然不啦，巧克力浴有它的步骤，难道你想把这堆东西扔进浴池然后你再进去吗？”

莉莉其实就是这么想的，可西弗总有西弗的道理，“什么步骤啊？”

“第一个步骤，先脱衣服。”斯内普一本正经地把袍子脱了，把袖子挽了起来。

“嗯？”莉莉脸红了。

“想什么呢，把你的袍子给我，第二个步骤，足底按摩。”

莉莉半靠在一把躺椅上，西弗勒斯蹲在她身边，把她的脚放进一盆香喷喷的巧克力溶液里，他的手力道适中地按摩着她的脚底和小腿，霍格沃兹非常大，每天上课都要跑来跑去，级长巡夜又基本算是一个体力活，西弗勒斯的手一按上去，莉莉就禁不住闭上了眼睛，啊，谁发明的足底按摩，他一定是梅林派来的魔法使。

每一下都恰到好处，她从来没想到她的腿这么酸软，空气里都是甜甜的巧克力味道，舒服得马上就要睡着了。

“现在要进行步骤三了，全身巧克力按摩。”过了不知道多久，西弗在她耳边轻声说。

莉莉迷迷糊糊地嗯了一声，感觉西弗把她飘到一张软榻上，让她舒舒服服地趴着，她的连衣裙自动飘走了，不过西弗给她围了一条浴巾，所以她又放心地闭上眼睛打瞌睡了。

这次是一边按摩一边把巧克力涂满全身，先是胳膊，然后是腿，接着是整个背部，西弗勒斯的手法相当好，真不知道他从哪学来的。

翻了个身，涂正面，涂到腋下的时候，莉莉有点想笑，可是他接下来就涂到了她的胸口，莉莉一下子笑不出来了。

“嗯？西弗……”浴巾不在，她迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，抓住他的手。

“没关系的，别动。”他在她耳边蛊惑着，他偷吻了一下，把满手的巧克力涂在她的柔软上，她的身材真的不错，胸脯相当有料，小蓓蕾的颜色也很漂亮，他当然不是第一次见，不过涂上巧克力的感觉又不一样。

虽然很是在胸口流连了一会，西弗勒斯还算是一个尽职尽责的按摩师，最后还是把她全身都涂满了，涂到大腿内侧的时候，莉莉还是有点不好意思，不过真的很舒服，她干脆闭上眼睛装睡。

“步骤四，按摩师的福利时间。”西弗勒斯忍住笑意，压了下去，低下头把莉莉的红唇含进了嘴里，她衣服被他脱的差不多了，整个人软绵绵香喷喷的，挣扎也没什么力度，动一下全是巧克力奶糖的味道。

她真的快睡着了，挑逗了好一回，莉莉的舌头才开始回应他，胳膊也环住了他的脖子，她身上都是巧克力，摸起来十分滑腻，他的手尽情地在她的高峰和低谷游曳，揉搓着她的敏感，直到她不耐地抬起了腰，嘴里也不满地哼了起来才停下。

滑进手指试了试，西弗很满意她的湿润度，她很怕疼又紧窄，对于他的尺度总有些害怕，属于每次磨蹭着要亲亲，之后撩完就想跑的类型，所以西弗勒斯总要软磨硬泡半天才能尝到点甜头。

今天似乎不用那么辛苦，西弗勒斯试着进入，她皱着眉头哼了一声，巧克力似乎真的有放松的作用，她并没有感觉特别疼，而是全身热热的，还有那么点痒。

他感觉到她的嫩滑和渴望，整个顶了进去，她喘息了一下，主动贴近他，轻轻地咬着他的肩膀，西弗勒斯满意地回吻她，她今天表现真不错，他轻而易举地找到了那个粗糙的小开关，然后乐此不疲地磨蹭了起来。

“嗯……西弗……轻点……”莉莉很快就被海浪抛到了天上，她感觉有什么断开了，身体控制不住地随着惊涛骇浪跳动，她叫出了声，紧紧地搂住西弗的脖子，等着那一波又一波的浪潮过去。

波浪带来的热潮让他如鱼得水，他换了个姿势冲撞起来，感觉她适应良好，他便不那么小心翼翼了，酸软来了一波又一波，很快莉莉就求饶了，不过他没那么容易放过她。

最后泡在热水里洗掉全身的巧克力的时候，莉莉眼睛都睁不开了，她靠在西弗勒斯怀里狠狠地拧了他一把，决定下次他怎么求也不让他得逞了。西弗勒斯捧住她迷迷糊糊的小脸亲了半天，双手不老实地揉搓着她泛红的身体，觉得级长盥洗室太棒了，下次再想个什么办法跟她一起来呢？

穿好衣服出来发现已经宵禁了，宿舍太远了，好在这里离有求必应屋不远，打开门之后里面出现了一张软软的斯莱特林四柱床，莉莉脱了鞋子爬上去，挨着枕头就睡着了。

半夜她又被弄醒了一次，她今天的身体真的很好探索，一碰就软，满满的巧克力甜味，西弗勒斯把她翻来覆去，玩的不亦乐乎，完全不理她不满的小拳头。

第二天莉莉悲惨地发现自己肿了起来，一走路就疼，她气得决定一个星期不理西弗勒斯了，而且最主要的是，再也再也不洗什么巧克力浴了。

（嘿嘿嘿，端午节的巧克力车，希望大家食用愉快，我是为了开车才写斯莉的，希望大家记住这一点，想看什么没羞没臊的桥段，请不要大意地告诉我ヾ(❀╹◡╹)ﾉ~）


End file.
